Lucky in Love
by FictionDreamer3000
Summary: In the episode Lucky in Love, what if Kitty really had overshadowed Sam instead of Paulina, like she meant to do? What would've happened between Sam and Danny?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know, my third Danny Phantom story. I haven't even updated the two other DP stories I have. Oh well, eventually they might get updated. Anyways, here is my awesome new Danny Phantom multi-chapter story!**

**Lucky in Love**

**Chapter 1**

That day at Floody Waters water park was quite nice, especially with the heat towering over the many teenagers spending the day there.

"Man, I love the water! Girls, bathing suits, and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth to mouth resuscitation." Tucker held a suggestive tone in his voice and his narrowed eyes watched a girl as she passed by him.

Danny pretty much ignored Tucker's statement. "Geez, it's hot," he said. He looked to his other friend, who was covered by a black cloak and hat. "Aren't you sweating Sam?" She smiled as she returned the eye contact. "Regular people sweat. Goths? We simmer," Sam responded. She turned away.

Danny leaned in and sniffed the air surrounding her. "Uh- I think you're overcooked." Sam's arm lifted, revealing her purple swimsuit, and she took in her awful scent as well.

"I wreak!"

Tucker sprayed a scented bottle at Sam's raised underarm. She gave him a glare.

"Yet another reason to get out of the sun." She covered her visible skin with the cloak again, and walked off in the other direction. She found herself heading towards the girls' restroom, and once she had entered, she noticed that the place was empty. Perfect. She wouldn't have to see Paulina.

Once she had used the bathroom, she headed towards the sink to wash her pale hands. She looked to the pink tiles on the wall in disgust, but then Paulina and Star pushed opened the blue door, entering the public bathroom. She pretended not to notice, keeping her focus on walking to the sink, as Paulina dominantly paraded towards her.

Sam had only reached to turn on the faucet, when Paulina pushed her aside. Sam hit the pink wall, and stared in shock.

She could see Paulina's intimidating glare, along with an oppressive smirk rolled onto her face. Sam pressed her teeth together in anger, trying to make her own glare equal the intensity of Paulina's.

Paulina flipped her hair as she and Star took two of the three mirrors available. They both let devious smiles on their flawless faces, and a small laugh left Star's lips as they observed their looks.

Sam angrily stood her ground, showing her frustration with a grunt, and took the last mirror that was unoccupied. She wasn't about to let Paulina and Star push her out of the bathroom.

She washed her hands, avoiding looking at the other girls that stood beside her. She started drying her hands, but could feel the quick, annoyed glance that Paulina and Star sent her. They obviously weren't too happy that Sam had ignored the humiliation, and hadn't left.

Suddenly, Sam felt different. Suddenly, her brain, her actions, were taken over.

**LINE BREAK!**

Danny dove into the pool, Johnny Thirteen's shadow grip on him tight. The shadow struggled, trying to prevent the direction in which Danny Phantom was forcing him, even though he was the one holding Danny. They both fell into the pool, where the shadow's form loosened and melted in the cool water.

Danny Phantom had become intangible, and resurfaced through a wall beside the pool. He noticed a lever on the wall. The sign above it noted that it was indeed what Phantom thought it was for: Flushing the pool water. His now tangible foot met the lever and he pushed it, watching the water drain away.

"Enjoy your trip to the sewers! Oh- and if you see Monday's meatloaf, say 'hi' for me!" Danny smiled in victory as the shadow disappeared.

But someone was watching him. This person's head was looking around the corner, and they smiled wickedly.

Danny Phantom was floating in the air, when two bright rings went up his body, transforming him into his other self. He landed safely and cooly on the ground, then jumped over the metal fence.

Immediately a face met his.

He was slightly startled for a second or two, but relaxed when he realized who it was. Although the calm would not last very long, for this person was acting quite different.

Wide purple eyes and an incredibly large smile stood in front of him. "Oh Danny! You're a hero!" Sam attacked him with a hug and Danny's confusion only became worse. He reluctantly returned the hug.

What the hell? It wasn't like Sam to make such a big deal out of a battle with a ghost. It wasn't like Sam to hug people! But it wasn't just that. Her voice was slightly different, too. It was much more cheerful than Sam liked to be. She pulled out of the hug and kissed Danny on his cheek.

Danny's eyes widened at that, and he brought his hand to his cheek. He could not believe what had just happened.

Then all of his worries about why Sam was acting so- so- absolutely strange changed to thoughts of contemplation. Sure, he had thought about Sam as more than a friend, but never_ really_ thought about it. He might've had feelings for her, he usually avoided the thoughts, the questions. It was just easier, easier than facing that he might've felt that way, and could ruin their friendship.

But wait- wasn't he worried about something else a second ago?

Yes! Sam! Acting weird!

He had to find out what was wrong. There was obviously something wrong with her. She didn't really show signs of ever liking him before, why now? She never acted this way after a ghost fight, what made this one any different?

But the weirdest part?

Was that she didn't seem to be faking it. Any of it.

She grabbed his hand, trying to lead him back to Tucker, as Danny was still in awe of recent events.

Then Danny fell back into reality and stopped walking. This surprised Sam, and she turned to face him.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam gave him such a sweet face, like she could do nothing wrong, as if she were so innocent. Danny became confused again. She never made that face. Not that he could remember, at least.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're acting really weird Sam." He gave her a look of distrust, and Sam's face saddened.

"I just want to show you how I feel," Sam said, kindness dripping from her foreign words. A warm, nice smile was spread on her purple lips. Then Danny noticed her lilac eyes seemed changed. He didn't think much of it. He was more worried with her odd behavior.

"What?" Danny couldn't understand what was going on. This had to be some sort of trick.

"You don't like me that way?" Sam asked. She was obviously disappointed, and she looked to the ground.

Danny had no clue what to say. But he knew what the answer was. Was he ready to admit it?

"Uh- well I do... like you that way... but-," he whispered. "But what?" Sam asked.

"Sam, this is really fast, and weird. You've never acted like this before. You've never liked me that way before." Danny brought his hand to the back of his neck nervously. Maybe he did want this? No- he had to focus. Something was going on with her. There was something off about her.

Then Sam's expression turned to one of seduction. "Danny, I've always felt that way about you"

Danny smiled on the inside. He didn't know why, he just did. For some reason, he felt so happy to hear her say that.

"But-"

Sam cut him off with a deep kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and I will try to make it longer next time! Reviews and feedback and suggestions are always more than welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while! Computer problems! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, even though I don't feel it's my best! To me, the second chapter is always the one that gets me.**

**Lucky in Love**

**Chapter 2**

He gave in.

Danny couldn't help himself. Right in front of him, was a girl that he had been best friends with for so long, a girl who he probably felt more for than he previously thought. And she was currently kissing him. Full on the lips. Arms wrapped around his neck. Everything.

Danny felt himself snake his arms around her waist, as they both became lost in the kiss that they both had wanted for awhile, without realizing it. It felt weird to say it (in his head), but he felt like this was right.

But of course he had completely forgotten that Sam had been acting really strange only a moment ago.

What was the harm in this? That's right. Nothing.

They both were indulging themselves in the kiss, until a sudden interruption intervened the moment.

"What the heck is going on here?" A familiar person stood by, astonished. Yet a smile erupted on his face within seconds. Danny broke the kiss, because Sam had been too lost in it to notice Tucker's presence. Danny quickly removed his hands from Sam's waist, but her hands refused to detach themselves from his neck. He picked up her arms, and moved them himself.

"Tucker-" Danny brought his hand up, as if to gesture to Tucker to stop assuming things. Then the one word that left Tucker's lips made Danny's eyes narrow, and heart beat quicken.

"Lovebirds."

Usually, Sam would join him, but this time, Danny was alone in blurting out the familiar comeback. "We're not love-" He stopped his voice, remembering what had happened, and based on the previous events, they certainly weren't just friends anymore. Just friends don't have talks about feeling more than just platonic feelings for each other. Just friends don't kiss each other like that.

Tucker's smirk contagiously spread over his face, and Danny wasn't quite sure what to say. Should he tell Tucker to leave? Because he did kind of want to get back to kissing Sam. Wait, what?-

"I knew it! You can't deny it this time. I always knew you two would end up together," Tucker said, his words drowned in pride.

Danny could feel his own eyes glare. He looked to Sam for back up, but she had seductive smile on her lips and she seemed to be focused on Danny. Danny gave her a questioning look.

Then Sam grabbed his hand and stared directly into his eyes with hers, the depth gone from her purple irises. She had narrowed her eyelids, sending him a silent plea for more of him. Sam's fingers were lingering on Danny's face, while her other hand was lightly gripping his.

"Come by my house tonight, okay?"

This was not Sam. There was no way this was Sam. She was too different, never had she acted so- so-

Danny found himself nodding like a half-paralyzed obedient dog, lost in her eyes.

Who cared if she was seemed changed. Change was good, right?

Her smile grew wider and she turned to walk away. And her walk- it appeared different too. It was more prideful, more confident. Sam barely ever walked like that.

Once she was out of sight, Tucker came towards Danny. "What happened? Why are you going over to her house tonight?" Tucker questioned suggestively, eyebrows wiggling and everything.

Danny wanted to be serious right now. He really did. But he couldn't focus, not when his long time best friend had just told him she had liked him for a long time. Not when she had kissed him like that. Not when she had invited him over to her house that night, carrying a seductive tone in her voice.

Danny felt his pulse quicken as he thought of why she could want him at her house tonight.

"She- she was acting weird. Really weird. She told me she had always liked me more than a friend. Then she kissed me," Danny replied reluctantly, stuttering. "And you kissed her back," Tucker corrected, making his smirk gain weight.

"Well- yeah, but-" Danny fumbled with his thoughts. He couldn't find words that could possibly make sense when expelled from his lips.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Tucker had suddenly become serious.

Danny took a second to think. Was it what he wanted? He had known Sam for such a long time. What if this ruined everything? On the other hand, he had always felt something more for her. Even though he chose to deny it sometimes. His mind distanced itself from reality as he thought of Sam's lilac eyes, her shiny black hair. He thought about her unique personality, her intelligence. The way she smiled. He knew that he couldn't push away his feelings forever. Danny's heart was still beating fast, as the realization that he needed came: he needed Sam.

"Yeah. It is."

Danny left Tucker standing there as he walked away himself.

Tucker was confused by Danny's weird actions, and didn't move. "Where are you going?" he said.

The sun was setting by now, and Danny had somewhere to be in an hour. He might as well change out of his bathing suit first.

"Sam's house!" Danny yelled from at least thirty feet away. He wasn't going there directly, but he did intend on going to her house.

Tucker now stood alone by a deserted pool and the color orange painted the sky. "Why does everyone keep leaving?"

* * *

The sun had set, while the sky was dark and plagued with dim stars.

Sam's door was knocked upon. The door was opened by none other than Sam.

Danny stood on her doorstep, cleaned up but in his regular clothes. Sam smiled wide, and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into her house. She immediately led him to the downstairs home theater. Danny didn't really know what to expect, but he couldn't help but hope that this night involved kissing again. You know, as long as they were more than friends.

Sam sat on the couch, and Danny followed her lead.

She pressed the play button on the remote, and a movie started.

"What movie are we watching?" Danny asked, trying to get Sam to stop smiling and staring so much.

"Zombie Horror 4."

Danny's eyes were widened slightly, and his own lips then formed a grin. That movie wasn't even on DVD yet, and he and Sam loved that movie.

"I knew you'd be happy." Sam giggled a bit again. What was that? Sam doesn't giggle.

"How did you get it? It's not on DVD yet!" Danny was excited regardless of the misplaced giggle that left Sam's lips.

"Pulled some strings." The movie was beginning, so silence ensued. But then Sam reached over and covered Danny's hand with her pale hand. She scooted closer to him, removing the unwanted space between between the two. Danny stared at her with slight confusion. This might take some getting used to.

But what was "this"? Was it... Did this mean that they were dating?

The movie had only been about twenty minutes in when Sam looked to him, love written on her face.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, whether it be for suggestions, advice, compliments, or whatever. Just don't be mean. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! Ever since school started, I've lost time and interest in this story. But I promise both are back! I will update more often, my goal is at least once a week. And you guys are really nice! I've gotten so many reviews, favorites, and follows, and I loved them all! I worked harder on this chapter, so I hope you all like it!**

**Lucky in Love**

**Chapter 3**

"You kissed her? Again?"

Tucker couldn't hold back his enormous smile. His turquoise eyes were wide with disbelief. So of course Danny nervously brought his hand to the back of his neck.

He nodded, embarrassment clear on his blushing face. Tucker began laughing. "Oh this is too good. You guys are so lovebirds," Tucker said. His amusement only grew when he noticed that Danny was purposely not looking at him.

Danny obviously didn't know what to say, so Tucker asked him another question.

"So are you guys together now?"

Danny looked far off into the park, as if contemplating deep philosophies, then looked at Tucker. "I don't know. Do you think this means we are?"

"You guys kissed. Twice. If that doesn't mean something..." Tucker felt his happiness diminish with the thought.

He saw Danny lose concentration, and his expression became depressed. They both knew what it meant if Sam and Danny ignored all that had happened recently. Awkwardness to a maximum. Then what? They would stop being friends?

What if this was some sort of game? What if she didn't feel what he felt for her? Before all of this happened, he would've expected her to not feel that way about him.

But now, it hurt twice as much just to think about Sam breaking him like that. He had gotten a taste of what is was like to be the love interest of Sam, and wanted a refill.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Danny kicked the dirt for a second before answering. "Yeah. I just never thought that this would happen." He looked to Tucker once more.

"But there's just something a little weird about all of this. I can't put my finger on it."

Tucker shrugged and looked to the darkening sky. "I guess it does feel a little off."

* * *

The moment he closed his locker, she was standing right there.

"Hi Danny." Sam looked at him with a look of happiness that didn't usually occur with her. She looked less like a seductress right now, but nonetheless it was odd how joyful her mood was.

"Hi." Danny felt a ridiculously stupid, lovesick smile form on his lips and he mentally kicked himself for looking like an idiot.

Sam giggled again. And it was somehow frightening. But comforting. If that makes sense. Danny chose to ask her about it, after debating whether or not to in his head. "Sam, why do you keep giggling?"

"Because you're so funny," Sam replied, stating it as if it were a fact. Her smile was sweet and innocent. She pushed her hair away from her face and looked directly in his eyes. She was flirting, wasn't she?

Sam giggled at the dumbstruck expression on Danny's face. She reached for his hand, obviously desperate for contact.

The moment her hand touched his, he felt his whole body immerse in nervousness and happiness. Had his feelings grown or something?

"Sam? Does this- does this mean- mean that we're together?" He felt his heartbeat quicken while he stuttered like an old, rumbling washing machine.

Oh, how things had changed in the past few days. Sure, he was never exactly "tough, and "manly", but this was more emotion than he ever wanted to deal with. Danny couldn't help it. Things had always been so vague about the possibility of them being together, and it was fine that way. Why did it ever need to change? Why did Sam suddenly feel the absolute certainty that they needed to think about such things? About them?

Sam then let go of his hand and stood in front of him. She kissed him. In front of everybody.

He thought he heard people say "aw" and "ew." But he was sure that he had heard someone say with a distinct air of disgust, "Losers belong together." Danny was pretty certain that the voice belonged to Paulina.

Sam pulled herself away from him, and by this time the people had looked away. Their interest had not lasted very long. Her lavender eyes twinkled with a certain emptiness that gave away a creepy beauty in them. If Danny looked hard enough, he could swear he saw a sparkle of red hide in the sea of purple like a frightened animal retreating into the darkness.

"If you want us to be," Sam smiled, biting her lip. Danny grinned, relaxed. Even as he heard the bell ring, his feet didn't move, nor did his oceanic eyes. He felt his stomach twist and he felt stupid. Then Sam pecked him on the cheek, leaving a chill of warm tingling on his face.

As Danny lost all place in the real world, he could hear Sam's boots hit the floor with her every step like a grandfather clock ticking away at every second. His mind slipped into thought, and thought alone, all while the hallway was clearing into the classrooms. He knew he had to go to class. But he didn't want to.

Danny didn't want to go to the bland classroom and leaving the exhilarating hallway. This was the hallway where Sam had officially become his.

And it always would be.

* * *

"Danny? Come here!" Jack Fenton's voice boomed throughout the house, and the intention of the desire of Danny's presence was unclear in his tone.

"I didn't break the Fenton Ghost Fisher!" Danny frantically lied. His legs, most likely fearful, obeyed the demand of Danny's father, leading him into the room. Hi voice shook and sweat rolled down his face as Danny noticed the look of a bad mood. Then his father's voice filled the home with noise again, but the tone was different and more clear, although confusing.

"No, no. I heard that you have yourself a girlfriend!" Jack Fenton had grown a large, heartwarming smile. "Why didn't you say somethi- wait, the Fenton Ghost Fisher is broken?"

"I was going to tell you about my girlfriend, but-" Danny stopped mid-sentence and became silent. That wasn't true. He wasn't sure why he would avoid telling his family. Well, his mom was just going to pry for all information, and his dad...

"So who's the lucky lady?" Only Jack Fenton would call Sam a "lady."

"Uh- you don't know her..." Danny for some reason could not stop expelling lies past his teeth.

Why did Danny not want to say it was Sam? He wasn't ashamed. Never of Sam. But perhaps it was because something felt unreal and odd about all of this. Sam's new attitude and her sudden, abrupt expression of emotion for Danny somehow made the elation of these past few days seem less amazing than they could have been.

"Well who ever this girl is, treat her right," Jack Fenton said, more kindly than excitedly, unlike his previous remarks.

"Yeah, I will." He started towards the stairs. Danny let a forced smile appear on his pale face. He felt guilt and nervousness fall upon him like rush of cold water. He felt, for some reason, bad for lying about Sam's identity. Why did he feel the need to do such a thing? If they were really dating, he wouldn't want to hide anything.

But they were really dating, weren't they?

"If you want, I can give you some tips-"

"I'm fine," Danny muttered audibly, as he walked up the stairs towards his room. The upstairs hallway was darkened by the lack of sun and the lack of light. He walked almost blindly to the door on the left, searched for a doorknob, and pushed open the entrance, with only the silent, non-judgmental moonlight to guide him.

His room, also unlit, presented itself unhappily. Words scattered in his mind, Danny fell on his bed without flipping on a light or two.

The dark was comforting.

He wanted this to be real, and at every moment where Sam treated him in a way he was unconsciously waiting so long for, he truly believed it was, forgetting all questions.

Danny liked the dark.

Sam wasn't a lie. She was actually with him. She was actually his. His girlfriend. So what if she wasn't herself? But he could not shake the undeniable feeling, the feeling that told him something wasn't right. Did it matter?

Danny liked Sam.

* * *

**I was going to make it longer, but I was so excited to get this chapter up tonight! I really hope it was satisfactory and good enough to double as an apology! I know it's been a while, and I really like this story, so I will work harder to update more often. Reviews are extremely welcome! Give opinions, feedback (_polite _feedback), questions, etc. Thank you so much for being patient readers!**


End file.
